


Back In Town

by evangelineimagine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Back in town, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: request from tumblr: Hey ! So I have a request for you .. If you want to ! omg.. Okay , uh .. I thought about an imagine with Stiles , where they are all older , like after college , and you are an old friend of Derek’s , and you come back to BH and Stiles immediately likes you , but he’s jealous and insecure , because you and Derek act like really close , and you are also a hunter , but the Supernatural type , so you are badass , and ok this is so long I’m sorry . I love your works by the way , you are great !
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Back In Town

«Do I really have to come with you?» You asked Derek, as you were both on your way over to a guy named Scott, aka Derek’s alpha. They were having kind of like a pack get together, and Derek had forced you to come. 

«But I’m really tired from the long drive here.» You continued to whine, which made Derek smile and put an arm around your shoulders. 

«Is my little Y/N tired?» He made a pouty face. 

«Yes.» You pouted back. 

«Well, Y/N has to keep it together, because you are gonna meet my pack, and remember their faces so you don’t end up killing any of them.» He said with a final tone. You sighed audible, as he dragged you out to his car, and drove over to this Scott guy’s house. 

~

«Ready?» Derek asked as he parked the car outside a cosy looking house, with small nice Japanese themed details. 

«Yeah, I guess.» You said, not looking away from the house. There was a jeep parked beside Derek’s car, which looked kind of old, but not run down yet. Yet. Derek noticed you looking at it, and smiled a little. 

«That’s Stiles' car. I can’t believe he still has that.» You threw the car one last glance before walking up to the door together with Derek.

The door was opened by a guy in his early 20’s, and with a big smile, which reminded you very of a little puppy. 

«Derek!» He cheered, giving Derek a big hug, which Derek actually returned. So before the guy even got a chance to introduce himself, you had labelled him as Scott. The alpha. 

«Scott, meet my old friend Y/N. Y/N meet Scott.» Derek introduced you two. 

«Hi, nice meeting you Y/N!» Scott said, before giving you a hug as well. 

«Scott, why aren’t you letting them in.» It came from an Asian girl behind Scott. 

«Sorry guys, come in!» 

«Kira, this is Derek’s friend Y/N.» Scott introduced you. 

«Hi.» It came from Kira, shaking your hand, instead of giving you a hug, which you thought was much better. After all, you were used to Derek. 

«Come on Y/N, let me introduce you to the rest,» Derek said, as he laid a hand on your lower back, guiding you inside the living room, where three boys and two girls were seated.

«Hi, Derek!» One of the boys, a dark-haired one, with brown puppy eyes, said, lifting his hand as a gesture. 

«Who have we got here?» He asked immediately after, his eyes trailed at you, seeming not to leave you.

«Stiles, meet my old friend Y/N. Y/N this is Stiles, Isaac, Lydia, Liam and Malia.» Derek pointed to the rest as you gave them an awkward wave. 

«Nice meeting you Y/N.» Stiles chimed, a big smile on his face. You sat down together with Derek in the sofa opposite of the one Stiles, Lydia and Isaac were seated in, Stiles still looking at you with an admiring look in his eyes. 

«So, Y/N, how is it being back in Beacon Hills,» Lydia asked, getting you attention.

«Kind of weird, seeing so much have changed, and the werewolf community seemed to have grown a lot as well.» You said, saying it how it was.

«Yeah, you can have Peter and Derek to thank for that,» Lydia replied. «What do you work as?» She followed up with. 

«I’m a hunter actually. And also the main reason why I’m back. Too much supernatural activity to only have poor old Argent left.» You said with a sigh. 

«You’re a hunter?! And friends with this guy?» Isaac asked, looking wide-eyed at you. 

«Jupp.» You said popping the p, as you took a look over at Derek, who sat with one of his hands behind your shoulders. Just after you answered Kira came into the living room, announcing the dinner was ready. 

~

You ended up being seated between Stiles and Derek. Stiles seemed like a nice guy, your type of guy, but he was very nervous. You could see it in every move he made like he was afraid of doing something wrong. Which made you smile. 

Derek wouldn’t stop teasing you about anything he could come up with, having too many years to take in on the teasing. He even went as far as tickling you in the middle of the dinner, making you choke on the water. Luckily for Liam who sat in front of you, you had quite some experience with this and managed to keep the liquid in your mouth. 

After a delicious dinner, you all went into the living room again, everybody being in a good mood. Soon Scott found some beer and it was a full-on friend get together. You didn’t drink though, you hated the taste of alcohol and the effect it had on your senses. You noticed Stiles didn’t drink anything either. He was sometimes looking at you until you looked his way and he quickly averted his gaze.

Right now he was whispering something to Lydia, giving you sideways glances, which he didn’t think you noticed, but you did. As the drinks kept coming, the others were getting pretty drunk, and Derek was practically leaning on you for support to sitting up straight. You could only laugh at his stupid behaviour. He was so going to hear it tomorrow. 

The stupid thing was that everybody was getting pretty loud, and the long drive to Beacon Hills earlier on the day was getting to you. So you decided to go to the kitchen for a bit, to get some peace and quiet. You hadn’t been there in more than a minute before you heard someone come into the kitchen as well. It turned out to be Stiles. 

«It’s getting pretty wild out there, right?» He awkwardly scratched his neck, looking between you and the floor. 

«Yeah, they’re not exactly helping on the growing headache.» You gave him a weak smile as you pressed at your temples. 

«Headache, uh?» Stiles said, coming a bit closer.

«Jupp, it was a long drive here.» You sighed, leaning back on the counter. 

«You know, it works better if you press here.» Stiles' fingers fumbled a bit before they found the place he was looking for at the side of your head. His hand were shaking a bit, and his fingertips were cold. The headache weakened a bit, only after a few seconds, but Stiles held his finger there longer. 

«Where did you learn that?» You asked, looking up at him. 

«I- ehm… I guess I read it somewhere.» He stuttered a little, as he looked down into your eyes. You became very aware of the fact that you were standing very close, bodies almost touching. 

«Stiles?“

«Hm?» He seemed kinda lost, not really paying attention anymore. His gaze going from your eyes to your mouth. 

«Just kiss me already.» You whispered, pulling at his shirt a little so your bodies collided, making him stumble a little, but knowing what to do. Within seconds his lips were on yours, moving perfectly together. His hands dropped from the sides of your head, one to the back of your neck, the other sneaking around your waist. You felt him move closer to you, so he was standing between your legs. You deepened the kiss, as he took hold under your knees and lifted you up on the counter, his hands now on your thighs.

Before it could get any further than that though, Derek stumbled into the kitchen, making you both turn to look at him. 

«HEY! Y/N! I just called Josh, you know him from high school, but he didn’t want to talk to me, can you try?» He slurred and you knew it was time to get him home. 

You sighed, looking back at Stiles. «I have to get him home.» You whispered, your lips so close. 

«Yeah, sounds like a good idea.» He whispered back while making circles with his thumb on your thigh. 

«Well, after you give me your number at least.» He smiled carefully, fishing up his phone from his pocket. You smiled back taking his phone, typing in your number, then giving him one more kiss, before jumping down from the counter and walk over to Derek. 

"Come on now, big wolf, let’s get you home.» You said to Derek, turning around to wave at Stiles, before walking out to Derek’s car, tossing Derek inside, and driving off.


End file.
